


Heaven's Shipping Wars

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Based on the idea that God ships everybody with someone else, and that thunderstorms are shipping wars. After Cas got Dean out of hell, the rest of heaven started the most powerful thunderstorm the world has ever seen, so, this is what happens when the fan-angels can't agree on an OTP. (Sorry it's a little short)





	

Ever wondered why the angels all seem to hate each other? Ever stopped to think, do they ever form groups of favorites, even though they're all siblings? Well, truth be told, they choose favorites, they despise certain siblings and care deeply about others. One major example of their favoritism, is during the shipping wars. 

It all started when Castiel got back from bringing the righteous man, Dean Winchester, back from hell. A majority of the siblings saw their 'friendship' as a disaster waiting to happen, others thought they made a pretty cute couple. 

"What do you mean 'they look cute together'? Have you lost your senses completely! He's a human, and Castiel is an angel!" Uriel yelled as he overheard his siblings bickering over the newly returned soul. They were all starting to threaten each other. 

"So what! Shit loads of angels have had kids with humans, and Cas can't even get this one knocked up!" Balthazar said waving a small bottle of vodka that was still full. Apparently he thought that if he showed off a full bottle, his siblings wouldn't consider his alcohol level a factor in his argument. He nearly dropped the bottle with a fledgling sneak attacked him with a battle axe. This was just child's play to Balthazar, who immediately punched the fledgling in the stomach and checked on them when they fell to their knees.

"Who the hell cares, what is Castiel supposed to do? Wait for us to give him some worthless blessing he doesn't care about!" Metatron said as everyone gave him a hateful glare, "What? There isn't much point in this damn conflict, it sure as hell isn't something to write a book about!" (Well f*ck you too Metatron, I'm gonna write this down anyway!) The fledglings immediately raced over to kick his ass, but he added just loud enough for them to hear, "Quit it, my money's on them screwing in the next month."

Samandriel walked up, and trying to avoid getting anyone's tempers higher added, "Who are we to stand in the way of our brother's happiness. I don't think it's fair to even talk about this without him present to speak his side." He didn't hear what Metatron had told the fledglings. 

Naomi slammed down a book she was reading and said, "No one cares about his side, Samandriel. He is an angel, one of heaven's weapons, and we can never let him distract himself with some human." 

Micheal walked up and picked at his fingernails, "Why are you so worried, Nao? It's not like he's our  _strongest_ weapon." He said flexing his arms, "Besides, that human of his is going to be dead soon enough." 

"Wait, what?" A multitude of fledglings asked, no one had told them that they actually wanted Lucifer out of the cage so he could battle Micheal. 

"Nothing." Micheal said shrugging off the question. "It was just a theory actually, but if it turns out he survives, I ship it." 

All of the other angels gasped, Zachariah got a little upset, "Why would you say that!" 

"Because, I'm tired of hearing you morons complain about your damn issues all the time! I just want this crap to be over, kick some of you out. I'm the oldest and I deserve to stay the most! " 

The fledglings' smiles quickly faded, but Balthazar seemed happier, "See, even Mike wants to help out!" By now over half of the previously mentioned bottle was gone. He turned to Micheal and asked, "Wanna go to earth and try to set those two up? Or if you want, get some of the others to help me, then they'll be out of the house for awhile." 

Micheal nodded at the second idea, "Yah, I'll get some of those weaklings to help you. HEY GUYS!"

"YAH!" The fledglings cheered. 

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO HELP BALTHAZAR SET UP AND DEAN WINCHESTER AND CASTIEL!" 

"YES!" 

"OKAY THEN, GO TO EARTH AND HELP HIM IN ANY WAY YOU CAN!" Micheal laughed when a shit storm of the fledglings went off without further explanation, "Finally, some peace and freaking quiet." 

Naomi, Zachariah, Uriel, Micheal, and Metatron all watched as the fledglings stormed out of heaven to go play matchmaker for their brother. Balthazar and Samandriel stayed behind a little to watch them all go. 

After the last fledgling left, Balthazar turned to Samandriel and whispered something. Samandriel left and Balthazar looked over at his older siblings and asked, "Hey, if this all turns out okay, can I kidnap the fledgies to go help with Sabriel too?"

The other angels sunk their faces into their hands and sighed, "Just don't start another one of these stupid 'Ship Wars', okay?"

Balthazar nodded and ran off to go help in the following eight year battle that was Destiel, also known as The Battle of Getting Dean Winchester to Admit He's Hella Gay for an Angel. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
